Memory devices may be provided as modules with standard physical formats and electrical characteristics to facilitate easier installation and deployment across multiple systems. One such module is a dual in-line memory module (DIMM), which is frequently used to provide volatile memory such as DRAM to computing systems. Although DRAM can be fast, and therefore well-suited to use as the main memory of computing systems, it is a volatile memory format and thus requires the continuous application of power to maintain the data stored therein. To address this limitation, other modules can provide both volatile memory (for use as the main memory of a system) and non-volatile memory (for backing up the volatile memory in case of power loss) in a single module. One such module is a non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM).
NVDIMMs require more complex circuitry than is provided on a DIMM, in order to handle the additional tasks an NVDIMM may be called upon to perform (e.g., power loss detection, backup and restore operations, etc.). The additional circuitry can make the design of an NVDIMM more challenging, especially as the capacity (and therefore the number of memory chips) of the modules increases and the electrical characteristics to which the module must conform to meet the demands of a standard format grow ever more stringent.